


A Different Promise

by CeruleanTactician



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: After the liberation of Naboo, a different Jedi decides to become the Anakin's Master.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160534
Kudos: 26





	A Different Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: au where anakin has a different (jedi) master. Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html).

The same day the Council arrives on Naboo, Obi-Wan is judged unfit by them to train Anakin- he is too young, too full of grief, and the promise that Qui-Gon forced him to make will not be fulfilled- and Mace does not disagree with this decision.

Mace looks at Anakin- clearly nervous about his fate, already so full of _fear_ , and with the life he has lived, that is not a surprise.

“If you are willing to work hard, to learn to let go of your fears, I will do everything in my power to see that you become a Jedi Knight,” he tells Anakin, and the boy looks up at him with something like hope in his eyes and promises that he will.


End file.
